Willis Cromwell
Willis Templeton Cromwell is a Duelist and a gofer for Schuyler O'Maher. He is the main protagonist of the second half of the Unveiling of the Nanogarbs, Zealous and Jealous, and the first half of Turbulence. As a duelist, he is 1/2 of the Congregation of Revelations. He is also a member of Schuyler's Maidens. In both capacities he works with his best friend Jacob Prescott. Willis' Nanogarb is Lancelot Appearance Willis is a tall, young man with bushy thick black hair. He is very slender, but still fairly muscular. He often wears a pair of goggles over his head. When Willis activates his Nanogarb, he will put the goggles over his eyes. He often wears short sleeved over flannel, plaid or checkered button-down shirts, letting the shirt tails hang out from underneath the sweatshirt. In DuelBall Competition, he wears a blue polo shirt, and white athletic shorts with a blue trim with blue sneakers. More often than not, he will forgo the shoes and opt to play barefoot, with his feet wrapped in athletic tape. Personality Willis is a glutton who loves eating copious amounts of junk food, especially anything with cheese on it. Willis will even overeat before a Duel or a battle He frequently burps (sometimes mid-sentence), farts (and occasionally poops himself), and announces his needs to go to the toilet, much to the annoyance or amusement of people around him. His quick metabolism and the physicality of both Duelball and fighting monsters keeps him in fairly decent shape despite his otherwise sedentary lifestyle Willis is also quite lazy. However, he shows a strong sense of duty towards anyone who can incentivize him by offering food. Plot Unveiling of the Nanogarbs "And It Begins" Willis and Jacob Prescott arrive at Shadowsong Manor. Willis is eager to search the abandoned mansion for antiques to pawn off for extra cash. After a bit of searching, the two are confronted by Sybil Shadowsong, the witch residing in the home. Willis cowers in the corner while an angered Jake attempts to fight the witch before being handily beaten by her right hand man, Lucian Silver. As the two are ejected from the house, Jacob asks why Willis did not back him up, and noticing the odd smell on him. A shame filled Willis can only respond that he soiled himself. After leaving the mansion, Jacob and Willis head to the Port Evergreen Duelball Arenas, as they have been scheduled for a Doubles Duel against Wesley "Wes" Saeed and Mitchel St. John. Willis wins the Duel for his team, managing to execute an unorthodox slam dunk by trapping Mitchel with his legs in midair. As the two opponents hang from the Duelball goal, Willis again loses control of his bowels, messing himself, and causing a disgusted Mitchel to vomit all over him, making him lose his grip on the goal suddenly causing them both to plummet to the floor. Mitchel's partner Wes, captures the incident on his phone with the help of Tia Chen, and later uploads it to social media. Willis and Jacob meet meet up with Tia Chen, Kendall Brayne, and Ezra Tate, the friends discuss going out to celebrate, but are confronted by Schuyler O'Maher. Willis, along with his other friends, are easily incapacitated and taken back to Schuyler's lab, where he presents them with the Nanogarbs, articles of clothing laced with Nanomachines that grant their wearers superhuman abilities. Skills and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighting: Duelball Willis' Duelball technique often involves a lot of running, jumping and tumbling. He uses a combination of gymnastics, parkour, and runningback techniques to protect the ball from attackers or to chase down the ball carrier, occasionally rolling and jumping over opponents and partners alike. He will usually attempt to lay up or dunk the ball into the goal. Nanogarb Lancelot: Willis' Nanogarb takes the form of a blue track jacket with gold trim It is released with the word, "Dab". Once released, Lancelot takes on the form of a dark blue and gold tracksuit with white fur boots. A checkered scarf appears around his neck. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanogarb Users Category:Schuyler's Maidens Category:Duelists